


Flour

by DestielSnot



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, brentrick - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Band, Bandom - Freeform, Bottom Patrick, Bottom Patrick Stump, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eating out, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie, Fandom, Gay, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, LGBTQ, Let me know if I did, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Brendon, Top Brendon Urie, alternative universe, might have missed some tags, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielSnot/pseuds/DestielSnot
Summary: Brendon comes home to his boyfriend, Patrick, baking.





	Flour

_Thank you[stumpsthetic](https://stumpsthetic.tumblr.com/) for the lovely board!_

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brendon let out a sigh as he neared his and Patrick's apartment door. He was glad to be home, and in all honesty he just wanted to see his cute ass boyfriend.  
The tall brunette pulled out his house key and unlocked the door, closing it shut behind himself after he entered. He could hear a faint singing so he followed the sound.

  
Patrick was in the small but cozy kitchen baking who knows what. He was in a plain white t-shirt and short black shorts that landed just below his ass. He was also covered in flour.  
Brendon smiled at the scene in front of him. While the short blonde was turned around, Brendon stalked over, wrapping his long arms around his waist.

  
"Hey baby." He greeted, resting his chin atop of the others head.  
"Hi Bren." Patrick replied, shifting himself so he was facing the taller male. Brendon smiled down at him.

  
"You've got flour on your cheek." The brunette stated with a chuckle, swiping away the white powder with his large thumb. Patrick's face heated up at the gentle touch. He stood up on his tippy-toes, leaning in to give his boyfriend a kiss.

  
The kiss started out slow but got heated rather quickly. Brendon lifted Patrick and placed him on top of the counter. The granite was cool on the blonde's milky white thighs. Brendon placed himself between his boyfriends legs and rested his hands on the others hips.

  
The brunette ran his tongue over Patrick's plump bottom lip, asking for entrance which he quickly received. Both of their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance.  
Patrick moaned quietly into the others mouth. They pulled away to catch their breath. Brendon soon placed his mouth on the blonde's neck, sucking and lightly nibbling the pale column. Patrick let out a shaky moan when the tall brunette sucked a hickey at his sweet spot, just below his ear.

  
"Mmm, I love your little moans." Brendon muttered. He moved his hands to the hem of Patrick's shirt, lifting it above his head and throwing it somewhere on the kitchen floor. Brendon sucked his way down Patrick's chest, placing sloppy kisses across the pale skin.

  
He latched his lips onto one of Patrick's nipples, grazing his teeth slightly on the hardening bud. While his mouth worked on one nipple, his hand tended to the other. Rubbing and tugging the small pink bead between his thumb and index finger.

  
The blonde's body jolted as the pleasure went straight to his spine and cock. Patrick enjoyed this form of teasing but he really just wanted to get on with the fucking already.  
"Brendon." Patrick whimpered as he pushed his chest forward. Brendon pulled his mouth away and looked up at the blonde with a raised brow.

  
"Can we just fuck already, please?" Patrick asked with a slight whine. While some may find this annoying, the brunette loved when his boyfriend got needy and whiny.  
"Anything you want baby." Brendon replied, pulling down Patrick's shorts and tossing them the same way he did with his shirt. The blonde leaned his body back on the counter, displaying his body for the other. Brendon hastily removed his own clothing then went back to Patrick.

  
"You're so fucking pretty." He stated as he lowered himself. He gave a tantalizingly slow lick to Patrick's tight pink hole, watching the ring of muscles flutter at the sensation.  
Brendon licked a few more stripes against his boyfriend's hole then slowly pushed his tongue past the tight ringed muscles. He ate out Patrick for a minute or two then slide in his finger as well. He wiggled his tongue and finger for a bit then added a second finger. He scissored Patrick until he felt he was ready.

  
Patrick was leaned on his elbows, watching Brendon eat him out and finger him at the same time. Quiet moans escaped his lips every few seconds.  
The brunette pulled away, licking his lips and savouring the taste of his boyfriend. He spit on his hands then rubbed his dick, lubing it up to the best of his ability.

  
"Ready baby?" He asked Patrick as he aligned himself with the blonde's now stretched hole.  
"Mhm." Patrick was panting with anticipation, his own dick stood against his stomach and leaking precum.

  
Brendon gripped Patrick's hips then slowly pushed his cock into the his warm and tight hole. The muscles clenched around his length and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel amazing.  
The blonde let out a long moan when Brendon pulled out and slammed back into him. He started his thrusts slow then picked up the pace, grip tightening on the other's freckled white hips. He definitely left bruises and for a second he feels bad but then remembers Patrick telling him that he enjoyed them. He was his and the marks were just proof of that.

  
Patrick met with Brendon's thrusts, shifting himself slightly so that the tall brunette was pounding right into his prostate.  
"Fuck Bren-" Patrick moaned out, his head tilted back. Sweat dripped down his neck, making his porcelain-like skin shimmer in the kitchens light.

  
The blonde felt his whole body tense, his hole tightened around Brendon's dick as he came. The white sticky fluid coating his stomach and some of his chest.  
Brendon could feel Patrick's muscles clench around his dick, milking him as he too orgasmed. They rode out their their orgasms until their bodies began to ache.  
The brunette slowly pulled out, watching as his cum leaked out of the other's hole.

  
Patrick hummed in delight as Brendon peppered him with soft kisses.  
Eventually they cleaned themselves and the kitchen up then cuddled on their bed together afterwards.

  
Brendon placed a kiss atop of Patrick's head as they laid together. He couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend. He loved how small he was, how his strawberry blonde hair curled at the tips and he really loved the freckles that dusted his skin. His favourite thing about Patrick though, were his eyes. The bright blue colour stood out beautifully and held all of his emotions.

  
"Patrick you are so fucking gorgeous." Brendon whispered, watching the other man's face turn a shade of ruby red. Patrick lifted his head and planted a chaste kiss to the brunettes lips.

"Love you Brenny." He said as he fluttered his eyes closed.

  
"I love you too Patrick." He replied and nuzzled his face in the blondes soft locks.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was meant for a fluff-shot but honestly I wanted to write some sex so.. Hope you enjoyed lol.


End file.
